The Bite-Sized Brigade
by Icarus-Discord
Summary: In Denver, Colorado, 5 presumably normal teenagers turn out to be mutants. This is when they gain the attention of some other mutants, but these high scholars don't particularly want to be superheroes. Especially in spandex outfits, but leather jackets will work just as well.
1. The Breakfast Club 2 point 0

'She _looked at her feet. She was wrapped up in a white blanket, she looked around, seeing her reflection everywhere, when suddenly it split in half, and opened a corridor. The room she was in began to shatter, and fall apart, she began to run down the glass corridor, as she was running, the wall to her left became translucent; windows instead of mirrors, and she saw many glass castles falling apart. She began to run faster as the chaos started to catch up with her. There were four others with her. People…She knew… People she-'_

Reya woke up. It was 6:30 am, it was a Wednesday, October 15th, 2014. It was cool, the leaves were orange and red and yellow, scattered across her yard. She got up and started to get ready for school, contemplating her odd dream she just had.

Violet finished putting her red braids into a bun, and touched up on her brown eyeshadow, just a tad darker than her own skin. She picked up the tiny pair of scissors on her desk and trimmed the dead leaves off of her plant. She looked at the tiny blades and felt a buzzing in her hand. Like that feeling when you have too much energy in your leg and bounce it up and down, but much more concentrated. In a swift moment, she threw the pointed blades right into the double bulls-eye on the dart board in her room, making a loud thump noise, filling Violet with a large amount of glee.  
" Violet what was that?" She heard her mother yell down the hall, in a stern noise.  
" Uh, nothing Mama! Just, dropped a book is all!" She ran and pulled the scissors from the board, looking at it one more time with a stilled sense of pride, then remembering she had to finish getting ready for school.

The chimes outside of Dominick's house were very noisy, Dominick opened his eyes and saw himself. Laying in the bed, asleep. His phone was ringing but he couldn't hear it. Every time it vibrated it got a little closer to the edge of the drawer. Dominick was floating above his own bed. It was like he was under water, when suddenly.  
 _BZZZ_ Dominick caught the phone right as it fell off the bed. He stared at the ceiling, the chimes ringing outside. He could hear his heartbeat steadily fasten and slow down as he breathed and held his breath  
"Weird dream…" Dominick said aloud after a few seconds.

Max stood in front of his mirror on the wall, yawning, he grabbed his comb and began fixing his short hair, eyes closed. He turned around and opened his eyes, still disoriented from sleep and suddenly getting a wave of drowsiness, he continued combing his hair and looked at his reflection, very tired.  
"I gotta start going to bed earlier." He turned around to go to the other side of his room, but hit the mirror.  
"Wait, huh?" He turned around again, touching something, and it shocked him. Like when you had too much static built up and touched someone else and it shocked you. Max looked around the room but it was empty.  
There was only him with his half-asleep disoriented confusion.

Amanda looked at herself in the mirror. She was fully and dressed and ready to go to school, she gave herself a big smile. As she turned to face the door to exit her room, she looked at the poster above her doorway. She got it on a vacation to Europe. It said "Have a great day!" In about 20 different languages, and her eyes were directed to one in particular. The one in Arabic, she thought, and she read in her mind 'May your day be plenty with joy!' And she rubbed her eyes, and looked at it again, but alas, it was just a bunch of symbols again.  
She looked at herself in the mirror.  
" Oh no! My mascara!" She cried out running to fix her makeup again,

"Dad?" Reya asked, staring at her phone as she fixed her tea absentmindedly.  
"Yeah, sweetie?" Her dad responded, from the couch in the tv room.  
"What does it mean if you have a dream about people you know, but like, don't really know? Like, you don't talk to them?"  
"Uh, well, I guess it's your mind telling you that you should probably try to talk to them." He answered.  
"But what if they're not the kind of people I want to be friends with?" She asked, as the tea pot began to whistle loudly, she quickly began to pour the water into her to-go cup, already having the tea bag with honey at the bottom.  
"Well, maybe the dream was telling you to stay away from those people."  
Reya thought about this the all the way to the bus stop, and as she sat down in her seat, she pulled out her headphones and started to play her music on shuffle. _Midnight city_ by M83 was the first song to play.

Violet looked at herself through the camera of her phone, making sure her hair hadn't lost its umph. She entered her school, Oakland high, as a lot of others were also entering. May it be getting off of the bus, or parking in the student parking lot, parents dropping you off or if you simply walked there, they all entered the building.

"Yeah man, she's so easy to play!" Max said loudly, laughing along with a moderately large group of people. Mostly on the basketball team. Max was the team captain, Violet hated him. He was very misogynistic, and sexist and vulgar. She clenched her jaw and continued walking down the hall, not looking up fast enough to avoid bumping right into someone, making both of them knock over.  
" Oh no!" A girl ran over to them. Violet recognized her as Amanda Brown, she was a sophomore, and she was 1st in her class and made fun of a lot because of her intelligence while also being of Korean descent. In middle school she started dying her hair blonde. She then looked over to the unfortunate soul she just knocked over.  
It was Dominick Jones. He was a junior, like Violet and Max. He had poor, but passing, grades in all but about psychology and lit. Violet was in a few of his classes freshman year. He was a really smart kid, but he never talked to anyone and didn't try in any of classes. She's pretty sure he started smoking last year.  
"Yeah, we're okay, sorry." Dominick said, glancing at the two of them, he got up, and helped Violet up. No stuff was dropped, but it regrettably caught the attention of the basketball team.  
"Hey Vicky, you haven't eaten any coconuts lately have you?" A random member said.  
" It's Violet. And, uh, no?" She said, making a face at him, a mixture of confusion and scowling.  
" Okay good, because that'd be cannibalism." Some of the members laughed, mostly the girls hanging out with them.  
" That… Didn't even make any sense." Amanda said, turning and looking at Violet and shrugged smiling.  
" Come on, aren't Chinese people supposed to be smart?"  
"I'm...Korean." Amanda told them, stuffing some of her dyed hair behind her ears.  
"She's a coconut because she's brown on the outside and white on the inside. I mean look at her hair! A bun? Really?" They started laughing. Violet took a step forward, but Amanda grabbed her hand.  
" Come on, they're not worth it. They're just a bunch of lug heads." She said, still, Violet turned around to scowl at them instead, but saw Max had told them to settle down. He hadn't really been laughing. This kind of shocked Violet. She expected him to be the leader of the insults.  
"Hey, where are you going?" Amanda asked Dominick, who was walking away from his class.  
"To the bathroom?" He asked in a 'what's it to you?' kind of tone.  
" But the bells about to ring!" Amanda said.  
" Hey, sorry for that back there. There isn't a lot of black people here, so, they can be a little rude if they aren't on the team." Max said to Violet, after the others had left. Violet looked at him. He was white, of course, he had short brown hair, blue eyes. Your typical 'Dreamy, tall, basketball team captain!' Violet thought in a sarcastic cheerleader voice, but then felt bad because of him just apologizing.  
"It's whatever. They need to come up with a lot better insults than coconut." Violet said, shrugging it off, but on the inside she knew she was going to feel insecure about her hair the rest of the day.  
" I think it's cool." Max said.  
"Your hair, it's like, original. It's cool." He shrugged. He tried not to sound too complimentary. Violet hoped he wasn't developing a crush on her. She really did not want to deal with that kind of drama.  
" Anyways, see you later, "Max said, after she didn't respond to his compliment.  
" Oh, thanks, uh, bye." She said, turning to see Amanda and Dominick.  
" You can just go after 10 minutes, that's when the teachers usually let you go." She said.  
" Well, I really have to go, now." He said, pulling his arm away from her hand.  
" You guys we're about to be late," Max reminded them.  
" Its fine, Amanda, right? Just let him go." Violet said.  
" No way." Reya said, looking at all of them. They were the only ones in the hallway.  
The bell rang, Amanda let out a little cry, and Max ran his fingers through his hair as he mouthed the word 'crap'.  
Violet ran to her next class, as all the other four did.

But, alas, it is a rule here at Oakland high that if you arrive to class late.  
You must take notes outside the door.  
Without talking.  
Or doing anything, but taking notes.

All five of them were only a classroom apart each. Violet was in Zoology, struggling to hear about how nocturnal creatures act. Amanda was in Advanced Chemistry, Max was in Physical Science, Dominick was in the same class as him, but he had a different teacher, and Reya was in on-level chemistry.  
"All of you were in my dream." Reya said suddenly.  
"Shh! I don't want to get in trouble. "Amanda said in a very quiet voice.  
" What was it about?" Violet asked her.  
" We were all in a glass castle. But it was falling apart, and we were all running. My dad said it meant I only had a little time to make friends with you guys, or something like that."  
"A glass castle?" Dominick asked. He was on his phone, paying no attention to what his teacher was saying.  
"Yeah, why?" Reya asked, looking at him.  
" A glass castle is a place people say they 'go' when they're high. And when it 'falls apart' is when they're coming off the high. You partaking in the average Colorado citizen's hobby?" He asked her.  
Reya started to blush.  
"I don't smoke weed!" She said, throwing a pencil at him, it hit the sleeve of his jacket and his chest raised like he just laughed but he only smiled a little bit.  
"Shh!" Amanda and Violet both hushed her at the same time.  
" Is there a problem?" An administrator asked, walking around the corner.  
Violet and Max both shook their heads no, Dominick put his knee's up quickly, so the binder in his lap hid his phone, and Reya did the same, only to make it seem like she was still writing. They both nodded their head at him as he walked away. When he had made some distance, Max chuckled a little bit.  
" This isn't funny! I've never been put outside the classroom before! "Amanda said, in a whisper almost too quiet to hear.  
"Really? I'm out here almost every day." Max said, shrugging.  
" Hey, uh, can you give me back my pencil?" Reya asked Dominick.  
He didn't say anything, but he did throw it back.  
Violet glanced at the other members of the group. It was a very…Breakfast Club-y kind of group. There was Max. Varsity Jacket, basketball captain. WHITE. Amanda, smart little Asian girl. She was very nice, and all cute in her little schoolgirl outfit. Oakland didn't have a very strict dress code, but she managed to come to school very formal-like every day. Reya had a lot of drama around her. People say that she tried to kill herself the summer before this year started. She's only a sophomore and people that went to her middle school still tease her for cutting herself in 7th grade. Apparently she was bullied a lot. Like, a lot a lot. She had short dyed blue hair with a pink streak dyed in it as well. She had very light blue eyes, very pale skin, and usually wore things like black leggings and boots with jean jackets. She got called emo and a hipster a lot. Violet thought she was pretty cool, she's had a few conversations with her. She was really pretty. And then Dominick. He was that one kid everyone wanted to talk to but no one wanted to talk to. He usually wore black leather jackets and sleeveless shirts under that. Black skinny jeans and white shoes. He was mixed; black and white, resulting in very light brown skin. What most people found so capturing about him was his green eyes. Unusual for a person of color, so it made him stand out. He wore small square glasses when he had to read something, but usually let his eyes stand out. He kept his black hair buzzed usually.  
It was a very diverse group of people.

It was lunch time. Amanda decided to go outside. She saw Violet and started to walk towards her. She overheard some people speaking Spanish near Reya. They were all from Mexico, she recalled, and she tuned them out until they started speaking English.  
" She's so full of herself, that white girl, she's such a-"  
"Hey!" Amanda called at them, they jumped, as though they didn't realize she was there.  
"You speak Spanish?" One of them asked.  
"No. Well, I take advanced Spanish, but no. Don't talk about my friend like that!" She said, Reya turned around and looked at her, surprised.  
"But, we were just speaking Spanish!" They said.  
"But…?" Amanda looked at them, confused.  
"Just, don't talk bad about people! In any language!" She said, marching off.  
"Can I sit with you?" She asked Violet.  
"Oh, Amanda, sure." She said, patting the space beside her on the wooden picnic table's bench.  
" Hey, thanks for standing up for me back there." Reya said, walking past them.  
"Hey! Wanna sit with us?" Amanda asked.  
"Oh, uhh…" She looked at Violet, who pushed her lips and eyebrows up and motioned her over.  
" Sure, I guess. Thanks." She said, sitting down on the opposite side of the bench.  
" I didn't know you could speak Spanish." Reya said to Amanda.  
" Neither did I. Like I can say simple stuff but they were speaking in slang, I think. It was different then how we were taught in Spanish class. You know, something really weird happened to me this morning too! I have this poster, with all these different languages on it, and for a moment, I thought I was reading Arabic!" She said.  
"You're a walking Rosetta stone." Violet said, laughing.  
" I'm serious, it was really weird."  
"It's okay, this morning, I had this really weird feeling holding a pair of scissors, and I threw it and it hit right in the bulls-eye."  
"Shut up!" Reya said laughing.  
"Now you're just teasing me!" Amanda said, laughing.  
"No I'm serious! And Reya had a vision! We're all superheroes!" Violet said laughing. Reya's cheeks hurt from smiling so big. She hadn't in a while. She glanced over in one direction, and saw a guy looking at them, but quickly looked away when he caught her staring.  
" Who's that?" Reya asked.  
"That's London Phillips. He's a senior. Why?" Violet said.  
" He was totally just looking at us." Reya giggled.  
"Hey what's your guy's phone numbers? We should totally hang out sometime!" Amanda said suddenly.  
"Oh, uh, here." Violet took her phone and put in her phone number.  
"You know your phone number by heart?" Reya asked.  
"Yes" They both said at the same time.  
"Jeez." Reya said, taking out her phone number so she could get her number.  
A squirrel climbed onto the table to get a nut that had fallen from the tree above them, it quickly grabbed it and ran up the tree, eating it on a branch.  
"Smug little guy." Violet said throwing a pencil at it like a dart, eraser-first. It hit the squirrel square in the side, causing it to jump and run away, causing the girls to giggle. The acorn it was attempting to open landed in Reya's hand. She looked at it. It began to burn, and she threw it on the ground, a trail of flame shot over to a corner of the school, a crow flew over here, and then that corner of the school went up in violet flames with a loud crash, Reya jumped up, but when she blinked. The fire was gone.  
" Reya?" Amanda asked.  
"Are you alright?" She asked.  
" We need to get out of here." Reya said.  
" Why what's wrong?" She asked. The London guy from earlier suddenly got up, looking at her.  
" Hey!" She yelled at some kids who were close to the part of the school that went up in flames just then, but only she could see it. It was almost like a memory she was about to get. Like a vision.  
" Get away from there! Come here! Come on!" She yelled, they quickly started walking over to her.  
When they were almost to the benches of the outside lunch area. Suddenly, a crow flew over their lunch table, the same one in her vision, and part of the school exploded. No one was near the part that exploded, at least on the outside. Everyone was screaming and panicking and calling people to make sure they were alright. Suddenly, sirens started blasting in the distance.  
" You three." London said to all three of them, in the chaos.  
"Come with me."


	2. Much ado about something

(( _Hello readers! I would just like to say thank you, and also I will be accepting OC's for the story. Thanks for reading another chapter!))_

Violet, Reya, and Amanda were all lead to an abandoned half of the school that never finished production by London.  
"Isn't it kind of dangerous to be in here?" Violet asked, looking around.  
"Nah, we've been in here plenty of times."  
" 'We'?" Reya asked.  
"You'll see." London said. They walked for a while, and then entered the gym, where lots of students were buzzing around.  
"Wait a minute…" Amanda said, looking around.  
"I've never seen some of these students."  
"That's because their parents kicked them out after they discovered what their child had become." London said.  
"What do you mean…?" Reya asked, pulling her jacket closer to herself, as though she were cold.  
"Mutants. Freaks with unnatural abilities. Everyone here is a mutant. They're mutants, I'm a mutant, and all of you are mutants." He said, leading them to the room where the gym teacher would have set up their office.  
Dominick and Max were already in the room, with three other people, seemingly keeping them there against their will.  
"Did you guys have any trouble getting them here?" London asked.  
"You could say that." A very angry someone said, rubbing their red cheek. Dominick grinned and rubbed his knuckles.  
"Did you fill them in?" London asked.  
"Tried to." Another one said.  
"This one was surprisingly understanding." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Max.  
"I mean, I've been seeing myself, so it only makes sense…Unless I'm crazy." Max ran his fingers through his hair.  
"This one was a real pain on all accounts." He said looking at Dominick, who made a sarcastic smile to the one rubbing his cheek.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Violet asked.  
"Maybe it would be better if you had an example." London said.  
"This is James." He said pointing to the one who London seem to look at for questions and answers.  
"This is Rodney." He pointed at the one whom Dominick's fist had a disagreement with.  
"And that's John." He said pointing at the other one present.  
"We're all mutants." John said.  
"Watch." London said, nodding at James, who grabbed a short metal pole from a pile in the corner.  
He then bent and crumbled it into a ball, as if it were a sheet of paper. He handed it to Rodney, who looked at Dominick with kind of a 'hey asshole, check this out.' Kind of look. He began to lightly blow on it. The metal brightened with a red tint and began wavering like asphalt would on a hot day. After about 5 seconds, it was a blob of molten metal. He dropped it on the ground, apparently un-phased and unburnt. After a few seconds, it was a black, smoking bulk.  
" Is that enough proof for you?" London asked.  
No one spoke.  
"Alright, now that I have all of your attention, let me introduce myself properly. My name is London Phillips, and I'm the leader of the Chaoslaw."  
"The what?" Violet asked.  
"We're a group of mutants. Mostly runaways or kids who were kicked out by their parents. We take all mutants." James explained.  
"We're one of two mutant gangs in Denver. The other being the Vile. Who were probably the ones who caused the explosion. They're more on the extreme side." John explained.  
"So you guys are like enemy gangs?" Reya asked.  
"Something like that." John agreed.  
"And you think we have powers like that?" Violet asked, pointing at the smoking husk.  
"Jade!" London called. A girl walked into the office with them.  
"Jade…? As in the Jade in my 2nd period class?" Violet asked, confirming when the girl walked in. She smiled at Violet and waved.  
"Hi." Violet responded, dumbfounded.  
"Jade here has the ability to sense mutant powers and what they are. Jade?" London let her take the floor.  
"Violet, your power is Ares, you can weild any weapon you pick up with zero training, an uncanny knowledge of martial arts with no study, and also a greater strength than the average 17 year old girl." She said, Violet looked at her hands.  
"Amanda, your power is Rosetta stone, you can understand any language or alphabet. Sometimes you can speak it. "She said, Amanda and Violet turned to face eachother as to say 'Oh, that makes sense, I guess.'  
"Reya, Visionary. You receive premonitions that are relevant to what is happening around you. When you get a vision while dreaming, it's more along the vague, hard-to-decipher lines." She said. Reya's mind turned to the dream she had the night before about the glass castle.  
"Max. Duplication. The ability to make physical copies of himself. "She explained. Max felt his face.  
"Dominick. Ghost. The ability to make your mind leave your body."  
"Oh boy." Dominick said, rolling his eyes.  
"And my superhero alter ego can be Casper the friendly freak."  
"This isn't a thing to joke about." Rodney threatened.  
"I. Don't. Care. I'm not gonna be a part of your gang war." He said, making his way out of the room. John, on the other side of the room, reached out his hand, and Dominick stopped in his tracks, causing him to react by turning around quickly with a cold glare, causing John to gasp, and stumble back. Whatever hold he had on Dominick was released, and he stumbled forward.  
"Don't touch me. With your hands, or your freaky mind hands. All of you stay away from me. Understand? All of you." He pointed to all of them. Including the four he had sat outside in the hall with. This caused Reya's heart to drop for some reason.  
"Oh, don't feel bad, honey." Jade said, patting her on the shoulder, on Dominick quickly walked away, anyone in his path quickly moved out of it.  
" This is a common reaction. He'll come around." She said.  
"Oh! I forgot to mention! I'm also an Empath. That means I can feel emotions." Jade said, smiling warmly, rubbing Reya's shoulder once more as she went to go outside again.  
"Anyways, you guys could really use some protection. The vile and some other smaller groups will probably approach and might even attack you. It would be a lot easier on you if you were in Chaoslaw. "London said.  
The four of them exchanged glances. Somehow, all of their gazes directed at Violet.  
"Uh, we'd have to think about it." Violet said, wondering why they expected her to answer.  
"That's fine. If you change your mind, the five…uh, four… Of you would make a great team by yourselves. Just something to think about…You're all free to go." He said, stepping out of the way so they could leave.

As they were leaving, they noticed lots of blankets and pillows laid out, some people were sleeping. There was a girl crying in the corner that Jade was consoling. They didn't say a word as they exited the building.

Dominick sat outside his room. It was on the 5th floor of the apartment building. He felt the cool October breeze on his face as he inhaled the smoke from the cigarette, and blew it out. He didn't think about anything particular. He let his thoughts free fall, listening to the sounds of the city of Denver at night.

Max rolled a basketball on his chest as he was laying on his bed. He looked at his ceiling. His phone vibrated for about the 50th time since he got home and charged his phone. He was getting a lot of messages from people asking if he was okay because they didn't see him after the explosion. He sighed. As bad as he felt for not responding to some of the members of the basketball team, and also not his girlfriend, he was exhausted, and needed some alone time.

Reya felt the beats and rolls of the music pouring out of her speakers. It lit up with multicolored effects with the baseline, and she stared at it intently. She was soaking everything in. Something that Violet had said to her really calmed her down.  
'If it wasn't for you, those kids near the school would have died.'

Amanda scrolled through all the panic and gossip flooding all her social media on her phone. She looked at her door. It was locked at her parents weren't home. She looked up articles in foreign languages, and tried to read them. Her face lit up.

Violet twirled a dart in her finger. She stared at the dartboard. She felt the breeze of the cool air flow in from her open window.  
She raised the dart to throw it at the board. Then in one swift motion, threw it over her shoulder. She got up, and went to see. It had pierced a leave, and pinned it to the base of the tree it had fallen off of. She grinned.


	3. Paradise Frost

2 Days had passed since the explosion at the school. It was Saturday, and Amanda had sent a text message to both Reya and Violet to see if they wanted to hang out.  
There was no point in trying to get communication privileges from Dominick. It was clear he didn't want anything to do with the rest of them, and as nice as Max seemed, he did have a reputation to uphold. Amanda respected that.  
She pulled up an article in Russian just to see if she could translate anything. This is what her hobby had become, and it was getting easier. At first it was like looking at something without glasses, like it kind of hurt her eyes, but now the words are making more sense and its clearer now. She had read almost a complete sentence when Violet responded "Sure." And about 30 seconds later Reya responded similarly.

They had all met up at the "Café –On-The-Corner." A local coffee shop.  
" So have you guys developed anything new about your powers?" Amanda asked quietly.  
" Not really. I haven't gotten a chance." Violet said, shrugging, then looking Reya.  
"Uh. Kinda. My dreams are getting less and less weird, I guess. Yesterday I grabbed some ice and it turned into a gun-In my vision, not in real life." She explained.  
"I see. What do you think it means?" Amanda asked, a glimmer in her eyes.  
It made Reya uncomfortable how comfortable Amanda was with the whole situation. She was so happy all the time.  
"Look, uh, if we're just going to talk about powers, I don't think I should have come." Reya said, pushing her chair out to leave.  
"No, wait, I'm sorry!" Amanda exclaimed.  
" I won't bring it up again." Amanda promised. Reya sighed.  
"Alright." She sat back down.  
Violet looked between the two of them.  
"So what do you guys want to do after we get our coffee?" Violet asked.  
"I'm good with anything." Amanda shrugged.  
"Can we go by the music store?" Reya asked.  
"Sure, it's not that far away." Violet said.  
Then their barista walked up to them.  
"Good morning, you guys, my name's Joe and I'll be your barista today." He said. He had tan skin and dark hair. He looked Italian but he had kind of a Spanish-Mexican accent.  
"I thought barista's were just for starbucks?" Amanda asked.  
"What? Oh no, it's for any kind of coffee shop, I'm pretty sure." He said.  
"Oh. Alright, I'll have honey lemon tea!" Amanda said, smiling.  
"Ice-Mocha, please." Reya said, putting an earbud in one of her ears.  
"Can I have a hazelnut latte? "Violet asked.  
"Sure. Alright, I'll be right back with those." He walked away.  
Amanda strained to think of something that wasn't about powers.  
Violet looked between the two of them, and suddenly spoke.  
"So do you guys have Mrs. Lindsey? "She said.  
"Yeah." Reya said.  
"I remember being in her class… Have you gotten her pre-fall break 'Study guide'? "She made quotation marks with her fingers.  
"Oh my god, yeah." She rolled her eyes and chuckled.  
"What's on the study guide?" Amanda asked, oblivious.  
"It's a special piece of paper, with her name signed at the bottom with like, some weird ass blue ink so she'll know if we copy it from the internet or something like that." Reya rolled her eyes and chuckled.  
"There's only certain things we can write on it. The 'most important things.' " Reya explained.  
"Oh…That's stupid." Amanda said.  
"She's so lazy. It's what you get for being in an on-level class. But I found out where she keeps her spark notes so you can just copy the things that are 'the most important.' "Violet said, looking very proud of herself.  
" Oh my god, thank you. I'm about to fail that class." She said, smiling. Amanda and Violet looked at each other with pleased expressions.  
"Alright, you're total is $7.59. " Joe said, handing out the drinks. Reya touched her cold cup, and gasped.  
Suddenly the windows shattered and three masked people charged in, carrying bags of money.  
When she opened her eyes again, there were no men, and the windows were fine.  
"Sorry, the uh, coffee is cold it scared me."  
"I thought you said you wanted iced-coffee?" Joe asked.  
"Yeah, no, I did, it just…Startled me." She forced a smile at him, and he looked at her as he took Violet's 10 dollar bill, insisting that she pay.

"What did you see?" Amanda whispered when Joe walked away. Violet seemed just as interested.  
"The window shattered, and these three guys ran in with bags of money."  
"What like a robbery?" Violet asked.  
"Yeah that's what it felt like."  
"What did they look like?" Amanda asked.  
"I don't know, they were wearing masks. These like, white Jason masks with a green water drop under their left eye." She explained.  
"That's a symbol for poison, I think." Violet said.  
"The vile!" Amanda exclaimed.  
"Shh…" Reya said, putting her finger to her lips.  
"The only other person here is that Joe guy, and he's in the back." Amanda defended herself.  
"So the Vile is gonna rob a bank?" Violet asked.  
"How do you guys know about the vile? Joe asked, walking out from around the corner.  
"Crap!" Amanda said, preparing to run out of the coffee shop.  
"Hey calm down! I'm not a member!" He said putting his hands up.  
"You're a member of Chaos law?" Violet asked.  
"No! I'm just a mutant!" He said.  
"You are…?" Reya asked.  
"And I'm assuming you guys are if you're members of Chaoslaw." He said.  
"We're, uh, actually not members." Reya said, looking at the two of them for confirmation.  
"We got invited to join, but we're still thinking about it." Violet explained.  
" Ah, I see. I was a member of Chaoslaw a while ago. But one time I was a part of one of their gang battles. It…Wasn't pretty." He said.  
" They have gang battles?" Reya asked.  
"Yeah…" He said, looking around.  
"And people…Get hurt…?" Amanda asked.  
"…Yeah…" He said, unbuttoning his shirt to show a crack-shaped scar on his chest.  
" Oh my god…" Violet covered her mouth.  
"Who did that to you?" Reya asked.  
"Their leader, Korus. He has lightning powers, and he stopped my heart for a while. When I woke up in the hospital is when I decided to quit Chaoslaw. I also had to drop out of school because I didn't want to deal with the consequences of quitting."  
"There are consequences?" Amanda asked, clutching her pants in a ball in her fist.  
" Unspokenly. London doesn't 'condone' negative behavior towards any past members. But first they like to trip you and trivial stuff like that. I know one member went blind in his left eye and had a broken arm for a while because he quit. He was put in the hospital for like a month because his rib had punctured his lung. The doctors though he was going to die. " He said, buttoning his shirt back up and tucking it back into his pants.  
" That's awful." Amanda said.  
"Yeah, it is. " He said, walking away.

Max walked out of the showers. Saturday Basketball practice had just ended. He put on his extra clothes after drying off and walked outside the school, to walk to his car. That's when he saw Jade sitting on a bench, seemingly waiting for him.  
"Hi." She said, smiling.  
"Hey." Max said, looking around to see if any of the other members were gonna walk out.  
"Don't worry, I'll tell you if one of them is coming. You don't want them to think you're cheating on your girlfriend, right?" She asked.  
"You shouldn't just invade people's emotions like that." Max said, sitting next to her.  
"What do you want?" He asked her.  
"Just wanted to talk. You seem a little bit more accepting than your other friends." She said.  
"You mean the other four you guys brought to the gym the other day?" He asked.  
"Yup!" She said cheerily.  
"They're not my friends, actually." He said.  
"You know when a group of people's powers come into being at the same time, they're drawn together by some kind of super force." She explained.  
"Right…" He said, running his fingers through his still-damp hair.  
" So…Like, what kind of people are the Vile?" Max asked suddenly.  
" They're a very extreme group of people. I don't blame them, they blame the normal humans for thinking they're freaks." She explained.  
" So they…" He couldn't say it.  
"Kill people?" Jade finished.  
"Yeah, once or twice people have died." She said, pushing her big round glasses up.  
" And the Chaoslaw, they…?"  
"Protect their members" She nodded her head, standing up.  
"You're friends are coming. But really, think about joining. You won't regret it."

Dominick was sitting in his room, his phone connected to his very old, beat-up speakers. He was drinking water from a glass, no ice in it. He was playing some trivial first person shooter game. When suddenly, his music became static, and warped.  
"What the hell?" Dominick asked, tapping it lightly to try and get it to stop. When suddenly, white noise came out of it, as if it were a telephone call.  
"Hello Dominick." A voice said from the speakers.  
"What the hell?" He repeated, more dumbfounded this time.  
"My name is Adam. Can you come outside?"  
"What the…No! Go away leave my stuff alone!" He unplugged his phone from the speaker, but then he saw the volume on his phone go all the way up.  
"What if we said pretty please?" The voice mocked. His water made a weird cracking noise, and he looked at it. It was frozen solid.  
"Oh hell no. Are you one of those fucking gang members?"  
"You've heard of us?" This Adam person asked over the line, seeming pleased.  
"Yeah I met your weird leader person, in the gym of the abandoned school." He said, trying to hang up but the phone wouldn't respond.  
"Fuck." He whispered under his breath.  
"Oh. Not us. You've met with those Chaoslaw people. No, we're the OTHER gang. Still heard of us?"  
"Wait a minute…You're those assholes who blew up the school?" He asked.  
"Just a part. It was to get people's attention. No one died." He said calmly.  
"The Bile or some shit like that?" He asked, looking out the window but he didn't see anyone on the street. They must be on the other side of the building, was the conclusion Dominick came to.  
"Vile." He heard someone said irritated in the background.  
"Whatever." Dominick said, getting out his knife from the drawer, and putting it in his pocket.  
"We heard from a little birdie that you have some special tricks that might be fun to use."  
"And what if I told you that you were wrong?" Dominick asked, walking out of his room and the apartment to start going downstairs to the front door.  
"Then you'd be a liar. And we don't like liars here." Adam said. The way this guy talked made Dominick anxious.  
" Let me guess, you want me to join the freak geek squad number 2?" He asked, annoyed.  
" The Vile." The same irritated voice said in the background.  
"Ignore him." Adam suggested.  
"Yes, we came here to offer you membership. Since you so gracefully refused Chaoslaw's offer." He continued. He walked by a water jug that suddenly froze over. Dominick was walking faster down the hallways and stairs.  
"And I gracefully refused yours?" Dominick asked, hand in pocket, stroking the pocket knife.  
" Well then," The voice said, right as Dominick went outside and he saw three people standing there, one on the phone, grinning, as he pressed the 'End call' button on his phone, and Dominick heard the chime on his phone as the call ended on his line.  
"That would be very rude."


	4. The Three Blind Followers

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Adam told Dominick, putting his phone in his pocket.  
" I'm Adam, you already know that. This is August." He pointed to a relatively angry looking fellow. Dominick assumed he was the angry one in the background during the phone call.  
"And this is Jay." He pointed to a girl, she gave him an icy smile.  
"You're all members of the Vile?" Dominick asked.  
"Yes, and we went out of our way to come invite you into our family." Adam said.  
" I hate to be a downer, but I'm not really feeling the whole superpower mafia thing." Dominick said, crossing his arms.  
" Oh, you'd rather be in the Chaoslaw?" Jay asked. She had a smooth voice.  
" I'd rather be left alone."  
" You're different than the rest of your group." August pointed out.  
" 'Group' ?" Dominick asked, in a skeptical expression.  
"We have a psychic who can sense weird, special forces," Adam started.  
"Your powers came about at the same time as four other people."  
"Oh my god, I can't deal with this at all." Dominick rubbed his face with his hands.  
" Come on. Just come meet the others. You won't regret it." Adam promised.  
"I'm 100% sure I would." Dominick said.  
"Are you saying you won't come with us?" Jay asked, poking out her bottom lip.  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." Dominick said, turning around to walk back inside.  
"That's too bad." Adam held up a finger to his temple. The lights began to flicker.  
"What the… What did you just do?" Dominick asked turning around, narrowing his eyes at him.  
"I just made the security cameras erase, rewind and freeze. They won't ever know we were here. You see, I'm what's known as a Technopath. This means anything with electricity running through its circuits is good buddies with me. And Jay and August here? They'll make sure you get back to your apartment safe and sound." He said, sighing as the two eagerly walked towards him.  
"Get the hell away from me." Dominick ordered, walking quickly away from the front door.  
"You're not getting away." August said closing and opening his fist, revealing a small orb of red light.  
"What the fuck?" Dominick started running, and the orb landed in front of him, and he took a sharp turn into the alleyway next to him between two buildings. Where the orb was, there was a small explosion.  
"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Dominick yelled as he kept on running through and behind the buildings, when he got on the other side of the street, Jay was already there, a trail of ice quickly shot from her foot to Dominick's feet, freezing them over, causing him to fall over.  
When Dominick opened his eyes after falling, he realized he was standing over himself.  
"What the…" he remembered Jade telling him about his powers.  
"Shit…" He looked at himself. Jay and August looked at his body, completely unaware to him standing right in front of them.  
"Knocks out easily don't he?" August asked, grinning.  
"Look's like he's not that useful afterall. " Jay shrugged.  
"Alright, light em up, August." Jay said walking away.  
" Oh fuck no." Dominick ran into August.  
"Ugh." Dominick said, suddenly getting nauseous.  
"What's wrong?" Jay asked, turning around.  
"What do you…" Dominick asked, looking at the ground and seeing his unconscious body on the ground. He looked at his hands. He was… White.  
"Shit." He said.  
"What, what are you waiting on?"  
"Really sorry about this." Dominick said, running up and punching a surprised Jay square in the side of the face, sending her small body flying a foot or two. Knocked out cold.  
"Telling me about knocking out easily." Dominick huffed.  
" This is weird." He looked in the window of an abandoned building in this backwater street, seeing August looking back, but knowing it was actually him.  
"Let's hope this dazes him." He hoped, closing his eyes, and breathing, he suddenly felt extremely light, as he opened his eyes, and could not see his reflection. He looked at an unconscious August on the street.  
"This is fucking awesome." Dominick laughed. He ran back to his body, and entered it again. He suddenly felt heavy again, and a sharp pain on his head made him wince, and he got up and touched it, seeing blood from where the ice made him fall. He twisted his foot so he could get out of the ice, and run back to his apartment before they woke up. When he got to the front door, Adam was gone. There wasn't a lot he could do besides play with technology, Dominick guessed. He ran up to his room, and got out his book bag, which was mostly empty anyways, emptied it, and began filling it with clothes, and unlocked his drawer, and began stuffing his wallet with money, and a fake ID. He opened another drawer and pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. He stuffed a laptop and some chargers into the bag, and made sure he had his phone and his knife, and ran out, turning off the lights and locking the doors. He ran downstairs to the apartment garage and unchained his bike from the rack, and rode out of the building, backpack on and pockets full. He rode away.

Dominick's dad had bailed when he was born, and his mom only sent him monthly checks, and came over like once every two months to sign stuff for him for school. It's why he doesn't invite anyone over his house, he had been living alone for the good portion of high school. He rode pretty far, but he didn't get out of the school district. He stopped at a music store to get some headphones. He had left his at the apartment, he also needed some band aids for his head, if they had anything, which he's pretty sure they did.  
He regretted everything as soon as he walked in.  
"Dominick?" Violet asked. All three of the girls were there, looking at various music playing devices and CD's.  
"Are you serious…?" He whispered under his breath, he gave a little wave, and went to the front counter to buy some cheap earbuds and asked if they had any band aids; They didn't.

" What happened to your head?" Amanda asked, running up to him."  
"I fell riding my bike."  
"Wait…Why do you have your bag with you?" Violet said, walking up to him.  
" No reason. Girls have purses, shouldn't guys be able to have some kind of bag for their make-up?" He joked.  
" Let me see that" Violet said, holding out her hand.  
"What? No, fuck off." He said, handing the earbuds to a very uncomfortable looking cashier.  
"Let me see that." She man-handled the bag away from him.  
"Hey!" Dominick winced from the bag being forcibly taken away from him. Violet was a lot stronger than she looked. Like, a lot stronger.  
"Seriously?" She held up a pack of cigarettes.  
"He's running away." Reya said, joining with the rest of them.  
"See? He has clothes and a laptop."  
" What, you've been in this rodeo before?" Dominick asked her. Reya looked embarrassed and looked down.  
" Why are you running away?" Amanda asked.  
"I'm not running away." He said, then gaining a look of realization. He quickly got out his wallet, showing the cashier a well-made fake ID.  
" I'm 22. " He said, so he wouldn't call the police.  
" Mind your own business." He said, turning to them, mainly looking at Violet, as he yanked the bag, and then the pack of cigarettes back, putting it back, and zipping it up. Taking the earbuds from the cashier.  
"Keep the receipt." He said, just as it was finished processing, taking the few dimes and pennies, and putting it in his pocket, putting the small plastic box in the water-bottle holder of the bag.  
"Unbelievable. " Violet said, walking out after him.  
" Is this about you-know-what?" Violet asked, walking right behind him.  
"Leave me alone." Dominick said, rubbing the blood off his head with his shirt, pulling it up a little.  
" Hey!" Violet grabbed his wrist and he winced.  
"You're hurt." Violet observed, not loosening her grip, though. Reya and Amanda walked out after them.  
"So what? Let go." He struggled to free himself of her grip, but failed to do so.  
"You're being stubborn."  
"You're being annoying!" He yelled, a look of panic in his eyes.  
"What are you running from?" Reya asked suddenly.  
"Well if you must know, my lizard drank some of my blood, and now he's a giant mutant lizard." He said.  
"I'm pretty sure that's not how our powers work…" Amanda said.  
"Oh my god, leave me alone!"  
"Not until you tell us what happened." Violet demanded.  
Dominick looked around. There were people staring at them.  
"Not here." He said finally.  
The three girls looked at each other, nodding their heads.  
"We know a place not far from here, come on."

"Here." Joe said, handing Dominick a Band-Aid. He placed it on the scratch on his forehead, smoothing out of the wrinkles as it stuck to his skin. The strip burned dryly.  
" They wanted you to join?" Amanda asked.  
"Yeah, something about me being useful to them, but as soon as I refused they attacked me."  
"Did they not know what your power was?" Amanda asked  
"Apparently not. Oh, and I can take over people, apparently. "He said, rubbing the scratches on his arm with rubbing alcohol.  
" What do you mean, like-" Reya started.  
"Possess them? I don't know I was full ghost-mode I guess and I just walked into him and suddenly I could control him. I also figured out that he was the one who set off the explosion." He said.  
" How can you tell?" Reya asked.  
" Because when I was him-taking over him, I guess, I got all these broken memories. He's one of the power houses for the Vile, but he's pretty dumb. Which is why I don't understand the weird things that the psychic was telling him. It was something like getting the five of us together, because then the Vile would be much stronger than any other gang in Denver."  
"That's weird…" Joe said.  
"Yeah who is he?" Dominick looked Joe up and down.  
" He's a mutant, don't worry. " Violet said.  
"And he's not part of any gang." Amanda added.  
"Alright…" Dominick said, keeping eye contact for a few more seconds, before turning bac to Reya, who looked like she had an idea.  
"What?" Violet asked her.  
"Maybe I can get a vision from you," She said, looking at Dominick.  
"…It's worth a shot, I guess." Dominick shrugged.  
"So…How is this gonna work?" He asked.  
"I think I just kind of…" She put her small fingers on his temples, and closed her eyes.  
"Anything?" He asked after a few seconds.  
" You'll know when it happens." Violet answered for him.  
Suddenly, Reya gasped, and stumbled back a few feet.  
"What, like that?" He asked.  
"Yeah, like that." Violet caught her.  
"Well?" Amanda asked, running to her side.  
"We need to go to the school. Now."  
"What, why?" Violet asked.  
"What does that have to do with us being connected?" Amanda asked.  
"it doesn't. The vision didn't have to do with that, Max is in trouble."

Violet ran into the gym, Max was on the floor, scooting away from two people, one moderately tall, muscular white guy, and a really pale white girl with short black hair that matched Dominick's description of August and Jay, but Adam was nowhere to be found.  
"Violet!" Dominick called, throwing her his knife.  
"Nice." She quickly flipped out the blade, and ran down the bleachers.  
"Hey!" Violet yelled, as ran up behind August as kicked under his feet, causing him to fall.  
"What the…You people!" Jay seethed, clapping her hands together, and taking them away from eachother, creating a spike of ice. She lunged at Violet, and she struck away the ice-spike with the knife.  
"Oh, you're the strong one aren't you?" Jay asked, closing her hand into a fist, ice covering her knuckles, she swung at Violet, and she blocked with her arm but cried out as the hard ice smashed into her forearm, Jay kicked her down.  
"Take this!" Amanda hit Jay in the back of the head with a broom stick she found in the janitors closet.  
"Ow! You bitch." Jay began walking towards her, and Amanda started to back up. She swung again with the broom and Jay used the ice spike to knock it out of her hand, sending it flying several feet.  
"Oh, why couldn't I get some kind of power I could fight with?" She asked outloud, tripping, sitting in fear in front of Jay, who was fasting approaching.  
"..Wait a minute!" Amanda said, reaching into her purse, pulling out pepper spray and quickly spraying it in Jay's eyes, making her drop the ice spike. Jay screamed out of pain, and covered her eyes, falling to the floor and curling up in agony.  
"Violet!" Amanda threw the ice spike to Violet, who held it in the opposite hand from the knife, just as August got up.  
He began to charge a red orb of light to throw, when Dominick entered his mind again, causing him to yell in disapproval, suddenly, Dominick was cast out of August's mind, waking up in his body.  
"Ughh, What the hell?!" He got up from his spot at the top of the bleachers.  
" No one's getting in anyone's mind." Someone said on the other side of the gym, also the at the top of the bleachers.  
"Who the hell is that?" Max asked, just now recovering.  
"He's Vile's psychic, the one in August's memory! They're prepared this time!" Dominick said, looking at him.  
' _I hope this does something'_ Violet thought as she touched the psychic's temples from behind him, focusing on the feeling she gets whenever she gets a vision. The psychic gasped, getting the really powerful vision that Reya got that one morning, about the glass castles. His head throbbed with pain, and he was defenseless as Reya kicked him down the bleacher stairs.  
August yelled as he threw two red orbs at Violet. She threw the ice spike directly at one of them, making it explode, but Dominick's knife missed.  
"Shit!" Violet exclaimed as she caught it.  
" Max! Out the window!" Violet ordered as she threw it at the now-standing Max, who caught it, he made a clone of himself, and ran up the bleachers, a little bit ahead of the original, also-running Max. He threw it to the clone, who threw it out of the open window a mere fraction of a second before it exploded.  
With the Psychic unconscious, Dominick quickly controlled, and let go control of August, making him fall over, but not unconscious.  
Then there was a gunshot.  
They all looked at the door to the most southern part of the gym, the one that let back into the school.  
It was Adam, he had shot at the ceiling.  
"August, get Jay and Charlie." He commanded.  
A dazed August got up and ran to get the unconciouus psychic first, then the weakly-screaming Jay.  
"Ah-ah-ah." Adam pointed the gun at Violet just as she was about to lunge for the knife.  
"I'm sure they can take you out without me." Violet said, not moving.  
"Probably, but after I shoot you, I can shoot myself, but not before making these empty security cameras make it look like dark eyeshadow and long-sleeves over there had a little weekend shooting. They'd believe it, never trust a girl that dyes her hair blue, and afterall, security cameras don't lie. " Adam winked at her.  
"Come on." He said, opening the door for August as he carried the two out of the gym.  
"Till next times you bite-sized pests." He said, waving the gun around as he exited, following August away.  
They all looked at eachother.  
"How am I gonna explain that to coach?" Max asked as they looked at the smoking window. They all laughed.  
"Come on, let's go before the cameras start working again." Violet said.


	5. The Hitchhikers guide to Denver,Colorado

_Reya stood at the edge of a cliff. Watching the wave's crash onto the rocky shore. There was no life, just rock and water. She turned around, and there was nothing but desert behind her. She turned around to the ocean, to find that it had turned into but a sea of sand, the waves replaced by dusty winds.  
She saw a figure walking in the distance. She yelled at them, she called help, but they couldn't hear her. Reya started running to the figure, panic overtook her as she the silhouette got further and further away, and suddenly, she was back in the glass castle. Shattered and crumbled, overlooking a kingdom of broken glass.  
She turned around, to find a man. Her heart dropped in her stomach, just staring into this man's eyes.  
Behind him, was an army of silhouettes, and some of them she could make out.  
Adam  
Charles.  
A woman with long blonde hair.  
A man wrapped in bandages.  
A small girl holding a doll.  
And Dominick._

Reya shot up, gasping for air, drenched in sweat, she ran to the bathroom.

She hovered over the toilet for what seemed like half an hour, but nothing came. Her stomach had calmed down. What the hell was that vision? Who was that man? She pondered these thoughts, as she showered, and got ready for school, and repressed the thought that was pounding on her skull.  
Why was Dominick looking at her like that?

Violet tapped the desk with her pencil impatiently. The stupid, school's clock was off time, and even though it says it's time for the bell to ring, the bell remained silent. She looked at the door. Then back to the teacher, trying to squeeze the intro for tomorrow into the ending for today's lesson. When the bell rang for lunch, she grabbed her bag faster than anyone else, and ran out of the door.

"Oh my god it was so cool! " Amanda squealed, and Violet smiled largely and nodded her head in vigorous agreement.  
"And Reya, oh my gosh, you were so awesome! You like, out-psychic-ed that Charles guy!" Amanda squealed, Violet turned to her, waiting for her reaction.  
"Yeah, I guess. I just kinda did what came to mind. I'm worried though now that he's seen my big vision, so." She shrugged.  
"He hit his head so hard he probably doesn't remember. " Violet laughed, and Reya joined in nervously.  
"Hey, Dom!" Amanda waved over the boy. Dominick walked over, hands in jacket pockets.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"You wanna sit with us?" She asked.  
"Uh…" He looked at Violet and Reya.  
"Sure. Why not." He shrugged.  
" SO, where are you sleeping?" Violet asked.  
" A Classroom in the Abandoned School expansion. The Chaoslaw apparently hasn't monopolized that certain section." He shrugged.  
" You know you could always stay with me." Max said, looking over his shoulder.  
"Ah, you don't have to do that dude." Dominick said.  
"No, Dom, you're homeless. It's better if you have an actual place to hide from these guys." Violet agreed.  
" Yeah but the thing is they probably know exactly where I am, so staying at one of your houses will just give away your locations." He shrugged. Reya looked intensely at him. He caught her staring.  
"What?" He asked, darting his eyes up and down her.  
"Nothing! I just, it's nothing." She shrugged.  
"Yo, if you had a vision about me, you have to tell me that shit, It's like, group rules." Dom said.  
"Rules?" Amanda's face lit up.  
"Hey, look, I-you know what I meant." Dominick rubbed his face with his face, removing his glasses.  
" Mhmm." Amanda sat there looking very pleased with herself.  
"No, I didn't." Reya lied. Shrugging.  
"You just missed a part shaving." She added.  
"No way, are you serious? God I knew those school bathrooms are shit." He began feeling his face for out-of-place facial hair.  
"Hey, I gotta go, but uh, here, gimme your phone." Max said quickly. Dominick sighed and handed over his phone. Max quickly put his number in, and gave it back.  
"Call me if you need anything. Give my number to these guys, but don't just…?"  
"I'm not gonna sell your number, dude." Dominick raised his hand.  
"Aight, cool. See you guys later, maybe." He walked away.  
"It's kinda sad." Amanda said.  
"What?" Reya asked.  
"He's the popular one. He's gotta keep up an image."  
"How hard can it be? Shoot a ball in the hoop, smile for the camera, bam you're in the city newspaper, he's popular again. Who cares if he hangs out with us?" Violet shrugged.  
"True enough, I guess. Still, must be tough on him." Amanda said.  
"It's uh, kinda tough on all of us." Reya said, getting her tray and walking away.  
"Hey, I didn't mean-Oh…" Amanda rested her chin on her fists, pouting. Dominick raised his eyebrows and sipped water from his bottle.  
"I'm gonna go too. Lunch time is almost over. Bye guys." Dominick, walking away.  
"Bye, Dom." Violet said.  
"I don't get It, one minute we're all cutting up, the next? There's a lot of awkward tension." She said.  
"Yeah, we don't really have a lot in common as a group besides you-know-what."  
"Vraiment dommage" Amanda sighed and walked away.  
Violet sat there in silence, just shaking her head.  
"I really should pay attention in French class." She said, after walking away too.

Dominick sat outside the hallway of his Math class. He was 2 minutes late. He said he had to use the bathroom, and he was in the bathroom, but he wasn't using it. He was actually smoking. He used cologne to erase the smell.  
He put his head down into his knees, and focused really hard, and suddenly everything turned light, and he could hear much better. That's because his mind was inside the classroom.  
" Now students, I would like you all to say hello to our new student teacher, Ms. Stella." She motioned a young woman who had been sitting at the desk in the front, when the math teacher called her up. She looked barely older than Dominick, she was tall, white, of course, and she had long blonde hair.  
" Hello Students." She said in a friendly voice.  
" I'm really excited to be here." She said, smiling, then she looked directly at Dominick, and smiled in a strange way. Dominick looked behind him.  
There was no one there. When he looked back, she was smiling and talking to the students about herself.

Dominick gasped as he entered his body again, looking back into the classroom.  
"Holy shit."

Reya was sitting in her class, listening to the teacher talk, but whatever she was saying was irrelevant, and she just kind of zoned out in her own world, and she suddenly drifted off to sleep.

"Okay, good, it worked. That was weird." Dominick said.  
"Wait, Dominick? What are you doing here?" Reya looked around. She was in her classroom, but it was more smooth, and also devoid of students.  
"I entered your mind, but I didn't possess you. You were the closet one to me, I can only go so far away from my body before everything starts to get blurry. It's weird, then I snap back into my body. Anyways, I just had a really weird encounter with someone who I think is a psychic. "  
"How do you know?" She asked.  
"I was in ghost-mode, and I-"  
"Hey, you have got to come up with a better name than Ghost-mode. It makes you sound like fucking Danny Phamtom." Reya laughed.  
"Hey, don't diss on that show. That show was amazing."  
Reya nodded her head in agreement.  
"Anyways, this psychic?"  
"Oh, yeah, she could see me when I was just…Out of my body."  
"Can you like, I don't know, make her appear here? I mean this is like some kinda weird mind zone isn't it?" She asked.  
"Uhh, I can try. Here." He looked to his side, and suddenly, a woman with long blonde hair appeared. Reya covered her mouth.  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"I've seen her. She was in a vision I had this- A while ago…" She said when Dominick looked at her.  
"Oh really?" he asked, looking at the weird mind hologram.  
"Her name is Ms Stella and she's Mr. Thompson's new student teacher." Dom added.  
"She's got to be she looks fresh out of college." Reya agreed.  
The image of the student teacher suddenly disappeared.  
"Whoa, what was that?" Reya asked.  
"I don't know, maybe I ran out of psychic juice?" he looked at his hands.  
" Ugh, never use the phrase "Psychic Juice" again, please." Reya said.  
"Okay, well, I'll look into it." She said. Dominick nodded, and disappeared.

Violet looked at her phone to see that Amanda had made a group chat with the five of them, and was asking unanswered questions. She supposed she should respond.

Group MMS

'Hey Amanda'-Violet  
'Hey Violet! Do you think we should have a name?'-Amanda  
'What do you mean?'-Violet  
'Like a superhero group name?'-Amanda  
'The Five Freaks of Denver'-Reya  
'Hi Reya'-Violet  
'Lol hey-'Reya  
'I don't think that's a very good name!'-Amanda  
'Hey, you guys, Dom and I found someone who might be a mutant at our school'-Reya  
'Oh really? Another student?'-Violet  
'A student teacher'-Reya  
'And I think she might be working for the Vile'-Reya  
'Craaaaaap!'-Amanda  
'Lol Amanda… We can take her. We took out like five of their members right?'-Violet  
'She's different'-Dominick  
'Hey Dom!'-Amanda  
'She could see me when I was all mind mode'-Dominick  
'What happened to ghost mode? ;D'-Reya  
'Whatever Reya. She could see me, which is weird, because I know that the Psychic kid from earlier could know me out of August's body, but I don't think he could see me, I don't think Jade or Reya can see me either?'-Dominick.  
'Yeah I can't.'-Reya  
'Maybe she can just see ghosts. She's probably nothing tough'-Max

"Oh, are you gonna let them talk about me like that?" A woman asked Adam, who was looking at the Group Chat on his computer.  
"I can't blow my cover, Rebecca." Adam laughed.  
"Well, maybe I should just teach them a lesson." She ran her fingers through his hair.  
"Aren't you a teacher or something? Isn't teaching them lessons kind of your thing?" Adam said, staring at the screen, one of many tabs. Including online profiles and various articles and various identification profiles.  
"I can do a lot more than teach algebra. And seeing ghost's has gotten me further than you lot." She looked around the room. They were in some kind of empty night club, with soft lights and music.  
" It was five against four!" Jay protested. Her eyes were red and stuffy, even though the pepper spraying happened 5 days ago, she was still suffering. It had mellowed out though.  
" There are only two people on that little rag-tag team with active powers. The rest have passive powers. That Asian girl didn't even use her powers! She just had proper protection. If Adam hadn't come to save your sorry asses you'd have been in jail, or something." Rebecca said. August got up from his chair and mumbled something under his breath as he sped walked to her, when suddenly.  
"August." A smooth voice said from a darker part of the club, August stopped in his tracks.  
"Becc: Stop harassing them. They're not as experienced as you; they're new." The voice said.  
"Yeah, I know Korus." She sighed.  
"Adam, I want to know what London and his gang are up to."  
"Uhhh…." He clicked through several tabs, until he got to the one where they had placed secret cameras all around the abandoned school expansion.  
"They are currently having a meeting about…" He turned the volume in his earphones up.  
" Violet, I think? They really want her to join. Also, they're pretty confident that Max is going to join." He said.  
"Get our little bug to bite them. I'm feeling another gang war here soon" Korus said, electricity cracking in his hand, revealing a dark face and white buzzed hair.

 _Just looking into his eyes made Reya's heart drop. This dark man with light hair, clothed in lightning._


End file.
